


Dark Side of The Moon

by Verniekins



Category: Mulan (1998), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Li Shang, Bottom Li Shang, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Li Shang is a weirdo, M/M, So is Kylo, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verniekins/pseuds/Verniekins
Summary: This crack ship stemmed from a conversation aidenfiftyone and I had about who would win in a fight: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo or Li Shang? And then we decided that it would just end in hate sex so yeah





	Dark Side of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aidenfiftyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidenfiftyone/gifts).



This was the last time that Kylo would let Hux decide his missions. That, or he should start being nicer to the general.

But Kylo knew that he would never make that happen.

Ever since Snoke had favoured Kylo’s battle strategy instead of Hux’s, the redheaded general had been sending him death glares that could’ve melted Hoth and frozen over Mustafar. He’d even be yelling curses in his head whenever Kylo walked by, and he had to admit, he’d jump every single time.

So, it was only fair that Hux got a win every once in a while. He had sent Kylo and the Knights of Ren on a mission to capture some far-off planetary system in order to gain ground on the resistance.

And Hux had also forced them to split up to capture planets with groups of stormtroopers.

And Hux had sent Kylo into the mountains.

His troopers had gotten separated from him.

Kylo was in the midst of blizzard.

Hux got his win alright.

Kylo had only encountered a few groups of soldiers, which he had slaughtered after not receiving answers to his questions on how to get back to the place where he landed his ship. It wasn’t entirely their fault, however, as Kylo didn’t exactly speak the native language. He actually never heard a tongue like that in his life.

He made his way up the mountain, the wind dying down once he began walking behind a large cover of trees. He stopped in his tracks, calves aching from how long he had been walking. He took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair, silently grossed out from how the cold winds had frozen the sweat that accumulated there. He took a deep breath, brow furrowing when he caught the scent of wood smoke. He wiped the snow off of the face, narrowing his eyes and seeing the light of a campfire. How come he didn’t notice it when he was further down the mountain? The snow from the storm must’ve blotted out the smoke. Either that, or it was relatively new.

Kylo directed himself towards the camp, noticing a rather spacious tent. He thanked whatever god was still listening to him, hoping that there would be at least someone who spoke English. If not, he could just take their camp and settle in for the night. “Anyone there?” he called as he approached the campfire. Heat was radiating off of it, and it helped relieve the numbness in his fingertips. He was going to do this interaction without the helmet, since all the other ones with it on ended horribly.

The front flap of the tent opened, and out came a young man. His jet black hair was gathered back up into a bun atop his head. He was handsome, broad shouldered, possessing a rather attractive chiseled face. But what Kylo found most interesting about him was his eyes. They were the colour of the ink he used to practice his calligraphy with, and shaped like almonds.

“Foreign, aren’t you?” The man asked, catching Kylo staring. He sat on a log by the fire, hand inching towards a staff that lay next to it. Kylo’s gaze flitted towards his hand, then back to him. He pretended not to see a thing. “I’ve never seen a man with your kind of face. Who are you? What’re you doing here?” His tone made Kylo vaguely feel like he was being interrogated. But he wasn’t intimidated in the slightest.

“Can you tell me how to get to the valley? Two rivers crossing out through it, scattered pines? Do you know where it is?” Kylo replied, keeping his tone as harsh and as cold as the weather around them. He didn’t even have to keep his eyes on the man’s hand in order to see him grab hold of his staff. He could feel it before it even happened.

The man stood suddenly, swinging at Kylo’s head and missing as he ducked. He took a few steps back, eyes narrowing. “Who. Are. You,” he repeated. “What are you doing here?”

“I am Kylo Ren. Your planetary system is hereby under the control of the First Order, and you will help me back to my ship,” he ordered, taking out his lightsaber hilt. He rested his thumb on the ignition button.

“Well, Kylo Ren, I am Li Shang. I know nothing of this so-called First Order. Right now, it’s the least of China’s problems. I advise that you leave.” The man spat in his direction. A long pause. Kylo didn’t move a muscle. Li clenched his jaw, suppressing a small smile. “I guess you’ll make good practice. I’ll give you an honourable death.”

He ran forward, and slammed the length of his staff into Kylo’s stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, causing him to retreat a few steps and drop his helmet as he gasped for air. Shang didn’t let up, following the blow with a hit to Kylo’s face with the butt of his staff.

Kylo inhaled deeply through his nostrils and concentrated hard on Shang’s figure, sending him and that stupid staff flying up into the air. The man fell onto the ground, eyes widened up to twice their normal size in complete and utter shock at the move. He shook it off, quickly looking around and digging through the snow for his weapon.

Kylo stalked towards him, tightening his grip on the hilt of his saber as he clicked the ignition button. The bright red blade came to life, emitting a low hum. Shang quickly stood, staff in hands, and he lunged towards him with a battle cry. Kylo swung his lightsaber to meet the wooden staff, effectively slicing it in two. Shang looked at the two halves he held in his hands, and back up into Kylo’s placid face. His jaw was dropped in horror, and he tried to use the his now broken staff to club over his head.

Kylo flicked his gaze to the staff halves, and Shang’s hands stopped mid-air. He didn’t wish to completely ruin Shang’s warrior pride, and to be honest, he was a bit bored of the fight. Slaughter was only enjoyable when he knew that something was being accomplished. He raised a hand, and Shang’s body lifted up into the air, the sticks falling uselessly to the ground. “I’m tired of you wasting my time.”

“Witch!” Shang snapped at him, teeth clenched. “Monster! You should be burned for your… your.. Dark magic! And your fire-sword!” He struggled against the Force, grunting at the effort.

“I know.” Kylo lowered his hand, keeping Shang in the air. “This wouldn’t have happened if you had just given me directions instead of playing hero. Now, I suggest you tell me.”

“And let you possibly do this to other people in your way? I won’t let their blood be on my hands.” Shang stared into his eyes, his spirit aflame with honour and pride. “I’m not telling you anything. I’d rather you strike me down where I stand… well, float.”

Kylo expected as much, raising his hand once more. “I don’t need your cooperation in order to find out,” he said calmly, and didn’t break eye contact with Shang. Within a second, he was deep into his mind. His thoughts, his memories.

A slim man with feminine features smiling down at Shang and a crowd form atop a long wooden pole.

 _Don’t._ Shang’s voice, as clear as ever. Like he was speaking right into Kylo’s ear.

_Give it to me, Shang. Don’t make me pry any further._

_Get out of my head, witch._

A mountain pass. A whole platoon slaughtered. Even Shang’s father…

_Not without the information. Don’t make me hurt you._

_You already have._

Every mental barrier that Shang had put up, Kylo smashed it down without a moment’s hesitation. Tidbits of memories and emotions flashed before him, and… Finally. Shang had trekked through that valley on his way to this very spot, he had placed little sticks down to mark his path so he wouldn’t forget how to leave. He would follow the markers then.

Kylo began to withdraw from Shang’s mind, and--

A handsome stranger. An aquiline nose, luscious lips, dark waves surrounding his face, muscular frame draped in black robes… The man’s very appearance and masculine, controlling aura had stirred a pit of longing in Shang’s stomach. He hadn’t had any sort of relief in months. “Foreign, aren’t you?”

Kylo yanked himself from his mind immediately, the sound of Shang’s agonizing screams reaching his ears once the memory ebbed away. He dropped his hand, allowing his opponent to fall back into the snow once more.

Shang had wanted him. He had wanted this meeting to turn out a different way. Kylo had to admit, he was quite… flattered with this new insight. He swallowed hard, and turned on his heel so Shang wouldn’t see the growing redness in his cheeks. He began to walk in the direction that he remembered from the man’s memory, but was tackled to the ground. The two wrestled for dominance, and Kylo was soon pinned under Shang’s arms. “You’re not going anywhere, Ren,” he hissed.

Kylo’s struggles died, and he looked up into the man’s angered face. “What would it take for you to let me walk free?”

“After that? The fight? The weird… Mind reading? You expect me to let you go in exchange for something?” Shang asked incredulously, and glared down at him murderously. “I don’t need or want anything that you can offer.”

“A shame,” Kylo drawled, smirking slightly with a smugness that even Hux would be impressed by. “I thought that I could’ve indulged you in your earlier desires. Getting the sexual relief that you so crave.” He watched with satisfaction as Shang’s gaze softened and his eyebrows raised a little more with every word that he said. He had him right where he wanted him. “You wanted me in your bed, Shang. I saw.”

“Shut up,” Shang replied, looking at him much differently now. His voice had a different quality as well, filled with lust and unbearable arousal. It excited Kylo, made his heart go a little faster.

“You want it. I know you do. And I’d be willing to do it for you… If you’d let me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is gonna be in second chapter oof


End file.
